In Her Lap
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: Andromeda is trying to read a book, but Sirius is distracting her. Oneshot, might be series of oneshots. Mostly humorous fluff. SBAT. R&R, please.


**Hi, everyone! Yeah, so...I've become obsessed with two pairings for Harry Potter: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks (of course, I've been obsessed with that one since _Half-Blood Prince_) and Sirius Black/Andromeda Tonks. This story was spur of the moment. I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to turn it into a series of fluffy one-shots for each pairing, all involving a book in some way. For now, here's the Sirius/Andromeda one-shot**

**One thing: For those of you who don't know, Mea (pronounced like "Mia") was the nickname Ted gave Andromeda, and everyone started calling her that. After Ted died, no called her Mea, because it upset her too much. Then, Sirius came back to life (yes, Dest- Dumbledore is God) and they started going out, and now she's okay with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did, Remus would be with me and I would not be writing this right now (kinky grin)**

**This is dedicated to VampireLover93, who wrote the last paragraph.**

* * *

Andromeda sat at one end of the couch, her book lying open on the furniture's arm beside her. Her eyes were trained on the words before her, but her mind and fingers were somewhere else completely. The fact that Sirius was laying across the couch with his head in her lap was not helping her focus. As she tried to concentrate on her romance novel, she managed to distract herself by running her fingers through his tangled black hair. Sirius turned his head to look up at her.  
"Good book?" he asked quietly with a smile.  
"You're too distracting," she said in mock-annoyance, though she smiled and gently brushed stray locks of hair off of his forehead. Sirius closed his eyes and hummed contentedly.  
"Well," he whispered, "who needs a fictional sexy man, when you have a real sexy man right here at your mercy?" Mea lightly slapped his cheek, but giggled as she did so. Sirius held her hand against his cheek and turned his face so that his nose was buried in her palm.  
"You love my smell, don't you?"  
"You would too, if you knew what it did to me," he said, glancing down at his crotch.  
"Yeah, well…get your head out of my lap. It's really not helping my concentration." Sirius gave her a crooked grin.  
"What if I don't want you to concentrate on your book?"  
"What _do_ you want me to concentrate on, then?" Mea asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Sirius smiled, and sat up, pulling her into his lap.  
"This," he whispered into her ear, and he began trailing kisses down her neck.  
The book fell to the floor with a slight thump that neither of them noticed.

* * *

Later, Mea's head rested on the arm of the couch as she gazed at Sirius. She reached up and pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch, and Sirius helped her cover their bodies with it, lest anyone should come in and see them like this. He gently kissed her collarbone before laying his head on her chest and sighing in contentment. His warm breath moistened the skin on her chest and sent goosebumps prickling along her body.  
Mea listened to Sirius's breathing become slower and more even, the rhythm telling her the exact moment he was asleep and she was left alone with her thoughts. She suddenly remembered the abandoned book Sirius hadn't wanted her to concentrate on. She lifted her head a little to see that it had landed on the floor parallel to where her foot was. She bent her leg into an angle that looked almost impossible and kicked the book towards herself. Her fingers automatically began toying with a curl hanging over Sirius's forehead as she picked up reading where she left off, which just so happened to be a chapter that mirrored almost perfectly the passion shared between her and Sirius not even an hour before.

* * *

**So...how was it? Is it killing you, Dest? I'm giggling here, imagining how much you want to be Mea right now...(dodges vase) Jerk!**

**Anyway...sorry, bout that...two inside jokes in one line...my bad. Anyway, you know what to do...**


End file.
